But Chains and Whips Excite Me
by Stormcloudishone
Summary: SMUT, AU; Albus moves to a new high school and quickly finds a rival in perfectly gorgeous Scorpius, but when competition takes a dark turn, both boys must deal with the consequences; fic for chocolaTTelover
1. Chapter 1

_(I've got a lot to keep me busy lately, lovely readers. ;) But it makes me happy to have so much to keep my muse happy and inspired.  
>This naughty little fic is brought to you for chocolaTTelover, for being the 325<em>_th__ reviewer for _You and Me_.  
>Fic requestsrequirements: AlbusxScorpius, Muggle high school AU, major BDSM, Albus dom, Scorpius sub  
>I must note that in my head canon, Scorpius is more of a dom than Al, while James is more of a dom than Scor, relatively speaking. So Scor is a bit of a reluctant!bottom in this. But I think it will still be quite interesting. ^^<em>

_Turn back now if such delicious kinky-ness squicks you. XD Seriously, it's going to be intense.  
>Be sure to review! Hope you enjoy your prize, chocolaTTelover! :D)<em>

When Albus first changed schools, he was certain that it was going to be the worst decision his parents ever made. All his friends were there, and his favorite teachers. He knew the school and everyone in it, and he was comfortable there. Leaving was the very last thing he had ever wanted, and yet he found himself being packed up and moved three hours away for his dad's work. As previously mentioned, it was a decision which Albus was certain would bring him only misery.

Until he got there, and met Scorpius Malfoy.

The git was tall and lean and blonde and utterly gorgeous. He carried himself with a grace that made everyone around him look like bumbling idiots. He did everything perfectly, and with a confident attitude that left many students jealous, and some rather turned on. For Albus, being a competitive student and bisexual, it was a combination of both, which became rather frustrating when he realized that he had several classes with the other boy.

Day in and day out, classes became a contest to see who could get more questions correct, grades became the scorecard which they compared at the end of each term. Insults were sneered as they passed in the halls. Whispers of the Potter-Malfoy Feud were soon commonplace. Bets were placed as they entered their junior year to see which would become the Valedictorian by the time they graduated. It didn't take long at all for things to get out of hand.

With all this in mind, it probably shouldn't have been a surprise when things got physical.

"Suck it, Potter." Albus glanced up from his lunch to see a thin, stapled packet shoved before his eyes, with a gloating Scorpius standing by. "Perfect score, with a few bonus points for good measure. I'd like to see you do better."

Albus rolled his eyes, He should have known that even coming to eat outside, even hiding around the corner from the rest of the tables in the courtyard, seated on a bench instead of a full table, wouldn't be enough to keep Malfoy from finding him if he wanted to. "Big deal, Malfoy. I'll still end up with the higher average when grades come out. Everyone knows I'm better at history than you. Getting lucky once won't change that."

The proud smirk turned into a scowl. "It's far more than luck, Potter." He leaned closer. "Not that you'd know much about that, would you?"

Albus pushed himself up off his seat, startling the blonde, and reversed their positions so that Scorpius was now backed into the wall. Albus leaned his elbow right beside his head, purposefully invading his space in the hopes of making him nervous. He grinned. "Getting lucky? Yeah, I think I know a thing or two about that."

Albus expected a shove, at least. Maybe some swearing. Scorpius was too perfect to throw a punch, but an elbow to the gut seemed within his character. What he _hadn't_ expected was the way the blonde's head tipped back, staring up at him with this dark something in his eyes that made Albus' stomach pitch sharply. "Would you?" he asked, "I highly doubt it." His lips curved upward into a smirk, as if he could read Albus' thoughts.

With a jerk, Albus pulled back, shaken to the core. He loved fighting with Scorpius. He loved the competition. But that was all that there was between them. Certainly not… anything like what he had been thinking just then.

And yet… Scorpius' reaction left him wondering.

_(Time skip)_

The next day, it was over physical science. "We're in high school, not grade school!" The blonde was in a horrible rage, kicking at the chairs in the empty classroom as they got in his way. He had cornered Albus on his way to lunch, taking advantage of the rush of their classmates to slip in and shut the door behind him, trapping them alone together. "Why in the hell would you get bonus points for _coloring_ the bleeding illustrations?" Albus thought it was a bit silly himself, but he wasn't going to argue the extra credit.

"Obviously it shows creativity and original thinking, which Professor Corner thought was deserving of a reward," said Albus with a grin, tucking the papers back into his bag before Malfoy tore them apart in his overwhelming fury. His fingers were clenching and unclenching like he was thinking along those very same lines.

Scorpius jabbed a finger into his chest. "Just because Corner has taken a liking to you doesn't mean you're going to be able to get away with a stunt like that more than once. If there's favoritism going on here, I'll be reporting it."

Albus gave him a hard shove, driving him into the desk behind him. In a flash, he was on his feet, pinning the blonde to the hard plastic-like surface. "If anyone's playing favorites it's the TA in chemistry. Just because you keep flirting with her, she gives you extra points just for answering questions in class." He used one hand to keep Malfoy pinned, his palm braced on his chest. The blonde had murder in his eyes, but he was completely trapped. "Whoring yourself out for the grades now, are you? Just can't keep up on sheer talent?"

Scorpius looked like he was going to lunge right for his throat and tear it out with the way he bared his teeth at that. "I'm not the whore here, Potter! Everyone knows you'll spread your legs for anything with a pulse!"

It was a low blow and they both knew it. Griffin High School was fairly open about its students' sexuality, and Albus was hardly the only bisexual on campus. "And what about you?" growled Albus, his blood now boiling. He shoved his way closer to the pinned blonde, his body splitting his captive's legs as he wedged himself between them. Scorpius struggled, arching up off the desk as best he could, but his efforts were futile. "Who do you spread your legs for?"

That dark, heavy look was coming into Scorpius' eyes again. His breaths were coming short and fast, his body restless. "Not the likes of you," he spat, but he hissed as Albus pressed closer, driving his thighs apart even further. It was not, Albus knew, a bad sort of hiss. Unless he missed his mark, Scorpius was enjoying this.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, leaning in closer to the predator that had now become prey. "They seem to be spread fairly wide already. And you don't seem to mind it one bit." His hips surged forward, grinding their pelvises together briefly, and both boys groaned. Yes, they were both enjoying this far more than they should. "Do you like being underneath me, Malfoy? Is that why you're always around every corner, eager to pick a fight? Do you want me to do this to you?"

Scorpius didn't answer, his head resting on the desk, his eyes shut. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Impatient, Albus ground against him again, watching as the blonde arched under his hands, soft sounds making his throat work deliciously. "Well, Malfoy? I'm waiting."

"Fuck you," he snarled, and Albus smirked.

"I think it's safe to take that as a yes." He glanced up at the clock on the wall and thought for a moment. "Meet me out front after school. I'm going to lunch." He released the blonde roughly and brushed himself off, frowning a bit at the annoyance of now being rather hard with no way to relieve himself. And he didn't exactly have time to wait for it to go away on its own. "But first…" Scorpius paused in the act of fixing his usually-immaculate hair and shot him a poisonous glare. "Come take care of this problem you've caused."

Scorpius skimmed him with a look that somehow managed to look both lusty and deadly all at once. "In your dreams, you arrogant git."

Albus glanced at the clock again. "In the next ten minutes would be better, I really should be getting to lunch. Now hop to it." As Scorpius continued to glare, Albus caught a handful of that precious hair in his fist and tugged, making the blonde swear violently. "I haven't got all day, you prissy prat. I said, _now_." Another tug got Scorpius moving, sinking to his knees in front of the other boy with fury written clearly across his face.

With a little more encouragement, Scorpius reached up and undid his trousers, pulling them down enough to be able to slip out the other's member. With a final scowl up at Albus, he lowered his head and reluctantly took him into his mouth. Albus groaned and let his head fall back, keeping a firm grip on the other boy as he used both tongue and the barest scrapes of his teeth to drive him completely insane. "I'd say this isn't your first time," panted the brunette with a smirk, earning a slightly more painful brush with the other's teeth.

"Take me all the way," he urged, pushing forward, wanting to go deeper into that hot, wet mouth, down into the tightness of his throat. Scorpius grunted at him in disapproval, trying to pull back, but when faced with no other option, he attempted to relax his throat and allow the invasion, his eyes falling shut. Despite his unquenchable anger, even he wasn't immune to the intense chemistry between them, even though he was getting the raw end of the deal at the moment.

Albus showed him no mercy, but Scorpius asked for none. He gave as good as he got, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, swirling his tongue teasingly until Albus moaned his name desperately, his hips jerking of their own accord in an attempt to speed things along to his impending orgasm. "Dear God, Malfoy –" he swore, bucking as his body finally reached its peak and he came, burying himself in Malfoy's mouth firmly, and forcing him to swallow it.

Scorpius yanked away with a choking sound, gasping for air, as Albus leaned back on his desk and struggled to regain control of his trembling legs. Glancing down, he could easily see the predictable reaction that all of this had had on the blonde. "Finish yourself. Right here, with me watching. Do it," he said firmly when Scorpius looked up at him with an arched brow, clearly doubting his very sanity at this point.

Despite his lingering reluctance, Scorpius undid his own trousers and slipped his hand into his pants, curling his fingers around his own weeping cock, smearing the precum with his thumb as he moaned softly, biting his lower lip to muffle the sound. Albus watched the erotic show with his eyes wide, feeling arousal stir in his stomach, even if he wasn't ready for it to physically manifest yet.

Scorpius wanked himself to orgasm, spilling himself on the floor at Albus' feet. Out of breath, he looked up, and their eyes locked. Albus leaned down, caught his chin in his fingers, and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "After school," he reminded him, and then he strode to the classroom door and left, having already put himself back to rights.

Scorpius slumped further down onto the floor and fought off a powerful blush. Something was telling him that school was never going to be the same again.

_(And that's the first short chapter. ^^ I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, the next one will be better. I'm horrible at PWP. I always feel like there needs to be some kind of backstory. XD Don't worry, there's only pure smut ahead, so just have faith. I hope you enjoy your fic, chocolaTTelover! Be sure to drop a review. You perverts. ;) )_


	2. Chapter 2

_(AIYAH! Forgive me, lovely readers! *crumples* I've neglected you all so shamefully! My muse has been completely neglecting the Harry Potter genre! There's been so much else going on, and things are bad with my mom again, and I've just been distracted…! You must forgive me, and accept this delicious smut as my apology. I'll be trying to get updates on my other stories just as soon as I can, too!)_

Scorpius had every intention of going straight home after school. He was never going to submit to whatever perverted fantasies Potter obviously had floating around in his head, especially after the vulgar display he'd already been submitted to. He had no reason to stick around. Potter had no hold over him. And yet when the school day ended, and everyone streamed through the double doors, Scorpius remained, perched casually on one of the squat stone pillars at the base of the steps. He looked so secure, so very obviously _meant_ to be there, no one stopped to ask him what he was waiting for, or whom.

When Albus stepped outside and saw him, he smirked, and the knowing light in those green eyes had Scorpius' breath catching in his throat. He swallowed and forced himself to meet the confident gaze with equal arrogance, refusing to back down. He had been forced into submission earlier, but he would not be so easily controlled again.

Albus didn't say anything, just leaned against the opposite pillar and waited patiently. As the other students made their way home, soon only two remained. They continued to stare at one another, just waiting for the first move. Scorpius was determined to make a run for it as soon as Albus implied anything remotely similar to what had happened earlier.

When the brunette pushed himself up off his stone perch, Scorpius tensed. "Let's go," said Albus easily. Scorpius remained where he was. "Well? You waited for me. That means you enjoyed what we did earlier." Scorpius didn't say anything, shaking his head slightly. Was that his hand, shaking ever so slightly at his knee? Malfoys never got so nervous. He flinched when Albus' hand landed on his, pulling him to his feet. He immediately wrenched his hand away, taking a step back.

"I only stayed to let you know that I won't let you use me like that again," snapped the blonde. "You're clearly insane, and I –" He was cut off by a pair of insistent lips pressed against his own, gradually working his lips apart with a teasing tongue before scorching him from the inside out, leaving him desperate for more.

"Deny it all you like, but you're loving this as much as I am," whispered Albus against his lips before pulling away. "Or did you forget how hard you were when you finished earlier today?" A blush quickly turned Scorpius' pale cheeks a deep pink that was almost red. "If you're going to try to call rape later, then you can go home now. But you waited for me, Scorpius. Whether you want to acknowledge it to yourself or not, you waited for me, for this."

Scorpius was at a loss for words. His wounded pride insisted that he turn and run, that he escape whatever dark plans Albus had for him if he accepted the hand now extended to him, waiting patiently for his decision. Finally, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "No one can ever know about this," he said quietly.

Albus' gaze was as serious as his own. "Never," he agreed.

Slightly reassured, but still incredibly uneasy, Scorpius reached out and took the hand still hanging between them. Their hands locked together and they shook on it, firmly. "Now come on. My parents won't be home for hours yet."

_(Time skip)_

"Strip."

Scorpius crossed his arms, feeling stupid. And rather like a dumb slut. Here he was, in Albus Potter's elaborate and expensive house, all alone. No one knew where he was. No one would be looking for him for hours, since he always went home whenever he pleased. And the boy in question had already proved what a sick fuck he was. And he had only promised worse. But still, there he was, standing in the middle of the brunette's bedroom while Albus sat in his computer chair and watched with hunger in his eyes.

"Scorpius, strip. Slowly. Make it good for me."

With those knowing green eyes watching his every move, Scorpius tugged his buttons slowly from their holes one by one, allowing his fingers to trail over his chest as more and more of it was exposed. As the lust in his partner's eyes grew, so too did his confidence. His hips swayed seductively as he shimmied out of his trousers and lazily allowed his arms to slip free of his sleeves so that his shirt could drift to the floor.

Clad now in only his black boxers, he waited for his next command, feeling a faint shiver run down his spine at the aggression practically radiating from Albus, his fingers gripping the arms of his chair tightly. "On your knees." Scorpius slipped to the floor gracefully. "Crawl onto the bed." This got him a raised eyebrow, but after a moment of silence between them, when it became clear Albus had no intention of retracting the command, Scorpius did as he was bid and slinked towards the queen size bed; with every stretch of his long, lean limbs it became clear that his spirit was far from broken. The blonde was practically oozing with sexuality from every pore.

Scorpius sprawled himself in the middle of the rich, ruby red duvet, his eyes lidded and swirling with that same heavy sensuality that had come over the blonde each time he had been dominated while they were at school. Albus pushed himself to his feet and undressed quickly, his finger movements quick and efficient.

"Has anyone else ever seen you like this?" Albus climbed onto the bed, suddenly eager to get his hands on the nubile blonde lying there on his bed. "You perfect supposed genius? Has anyone else seen what a little slut you can be?"

The clear dislike Scorpius felt for the insult was clear in those beautiful gray eyes, but he knew better than to voice it, at least. Whether he liked it or not, he knew that Albus was the one in charge here. And insulting him before they really even got started would probably not be a wise decision. Instead, he changed the topic. Sort of. "Are we doing this or not, Potter? You seem content to take your sweet time, but I have other places to be tonight."

Albus just smirked. "All things in good time, Malfoy." He used one hand to help spread his legs, sliding his body between them, pressing close until the only thing keeping them from being skin on skin was Scorpius' underwear. From behind his back, he produced one of their school ties, lifting from the floor where it had been dropped during the course of the pair of them losing their clothes. Before Scorpius could protest, he pressed forward, pinning the blonde in place, and looped the sturdy cloth around one of his wrists, meeting his eyes when he tried to yank away in a knee-jerk reaction. "Give me your hands. I want them bound."

Scorpius snarled. "I knew you were fucking insane, let me up." But he put up only a halfhearted struggle. They both knew he didn't want to run away as badly as he tried to make it seem.

"Don't you trust me, Malfoy?" Albus lifted a brow at him. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

Scorpius stiffened, and his scowl deepened. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, locked in a silent battle of wills. With an irate grunt, Scorpius allowed his other arm to be seized and the tie was threaded through the headboard and tied, leaving him completely at the brunette's mercy. "You'd better not make me regret this, Potter," he muttered.

Albus just grinned and leaned down until they were face to face. "You won't."

Sitting back once more, Albus looked down at his prize, his eyes greedily devouring the incredibly erotic sight. His fingers skimmed up his side and over his chest until he found a pink nipple, watching the lust flash across Scorpius' face at his provocative touch, feeling his breath hitch ever so slightly in his chest as he tried to control himself and failed rather miserably. "Potter, I –" Albus swept in and took advantage of his open mouth to steal a kiss, quickly deepening it while the opportunity persisted. His tongue slipped in to taste him, urging Scorpius to respond.

Despite himself, a soft sound leaked from Scorpius' mouth into Albus', ripped from his throat by the combined ravishing of his mouth and his body. As much as he hated Albus for it, he was incredibly aroused right now. No one else had ever dared challenge him and actually had the brains and the brawn to back up their threats. No one before Albus.

Scorpius panted quietly when his mouth was released and let his head fall back into the pillows, biting his lip to hold back a groan as that hot mouth moved down his body and latched onto his neck, seemingly determined to leave a rather visible mark there before he moved down further, returning his attention to his nipples, licking and nipping his way down his body, more nipping than kissing at times. Scorpius' body arched, fighting with the waves of pain and pleasure that washed over him. He didn't _want_ to be enjoying this.

But Albus was making it impossible not to.

"I want to hear you." His teeth scraped over his skin, leaving the skin pink and sensitized, tearing a quiet gasp from Scorpius. "When I want you quiet, I'll gag you with something." Scorpius bucked as their bodies rubbed together more insistently, moaning despite himself. "That's right. I'll have you screaming my name before I'm done."

Pride flew out the window. Scorpius gave into Albus' demands and allowed himself to be as vocal as he pleased, tossing his head back with his eyes squeezed shut, feeling overwhelmed by the rush of sensation roaring through him from teeth, tongue, and fingers working over his body like an instrument. Albus plucked and pulled and got just what he wanted, an orgasmic melody that immediately shifted into one of grief and want when the touching ceased.

He could feel Albus moving above him, and he opened his eyes to see the brunette looming over him with his cock resting impatiently at his chin. "Open," he ordered, leaving no room for protest. Scorpius opened his mouth and found it quickly filled with the familiar length, struggling to take it deeper and deeper as Albus took his pleasure, rather insistently.

When he finally pulled back, Scorpius was out of breath, watching with some reservation still lingering in his gaze, though the majority of his concern had become lust at this point, as he was finally stripped of his boxers. Albus leaned over and fished around in his bedside table's drawer for a moment, pulling back with a bottle of lube. He squirted some of it into his hand, coating his fingers in it, then looked up at Scorpius and smirked. "Spread your legs." The blonde scowled a little but couldn't bring himself to really work up a good mad, doing as he was ordered and spreading his legs wider so that they no longer cradled the body tucked between them. Albus just continued to watch him. "Wider."

Scorpius' brows furrowed, but he again obeyed, feeling a low burn begin to tingle in his thighs at the strain. But he held the position, lifting his chin defiantly as he stared up at Albus, waiting. Albus almost wanted to laugh. Bound, mussed, and very much at his mercy, it seemed that Malfoy's pride was far from broken.

"Oh, you are going to be a lot of fun, Malfoy," he chuckled. "Quite a lot of fun." He looked down, a smile still tugging at his lips, and circled the ring of muscle now exposed to him with a slippery finger. Scorpius hissed out a breath, and Albus was grinning as he pushed the first finger inside, followed shortly after by a second, scissoring and stretching while Scorpius groaned and squirmed in his grasp, fighting with himself while he enjoyed what was done to him. A third finger made Scorpius break further, clenching around the invading digits as his mouth opened and a delicious moan of "_Albus_," only spurred the other boy on further.

Satisfied with his preparations, Albus withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock to the blonde's opening, still slick with saliva. "Beg for me, Malfoy." Gray eyes opened, but Albus waited patiently until it became clear that there would be no release until he did as he was told.

"…Fuck me."

"Are you sure? You don't sound very enthusiastic." Albus smirked as Scorpius actually lunged at him, tugging at the tie which kept him bound.

"You fucking prat, I said to _fuck me_, if you're expecting a fucking song and dance, you can just go fuck your se – eeaaaaaaah!" Scorpius couldn't hold back the helpless cry as Albus suddenly thrust forward, granting his request without any warning.

After that, the pace was set and kept rather brutally. Flesh slapped against flesh, the promise of bruises lingered on pale skin, but neither of them seemed prepared to give in anytime sooner than they absolutely had to. Gasps and moans were the only other sound in the room around them, a passionate chorus which built as the end grew closer and closer for both of them. Scorpius could only lie back and take everything he was given helplessly, unable to hold on or even attempt to escape. But he didn't look like he wanted to, his eyes squeezed shut as shudders and moans rippled through him, this expression twisted with an agonizing ecstasy.

"A-Albus," he panted, his hips canting upward to meet each thrust, gasping weakly as his prostate was hit over and over, sending the pleasure washing over him until he was nearly incapacitated from it all. "I-I'm… I'm going t-to –" He shuddered, his body desperately trying to contort, a scream lodging itself in his throat as everything seemed to stop, for just the briefest of moments, and then start again, far too quickly for him to follow. It seemed like his body would shut down from so much stimulation all at once. Somewhere as he drifted down from his high, he felt Albus reaching his end inside of him, their bodies gradually relaxing until Albus pulled himself out and rolled onto his back beside him, shutting his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Untie me," Scorpius muttered, wiggling a little, feeling restless.

Albus didn't bother to even look at him. "Why bother? I'm not done with you yet."

Despite himself, Scorpius felt a little thrill run down his spine. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel any regret.

_(Time skip)_

Scorpius was limping when he got to school the next day. He could feel the stares of the other students. He knew he had several rather obvious hickies on his neck, in places that he would have to be wearing a scarf to be able to hide them. There were whispers.

In his first class, Scorpius slid into his desk cautiously, masking a wince, and buried himself immediately in a book from his bag, uninterested in dealing with any of the other students.

"Scorpius!"

Warmth flooded his belly immediately and he looked up without thinking. "Albus?"

Lips settled over his without warning, startling him. He blinked, surprised, as Albus pulled back and grinned at him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the entire class was now staring at them. Looking far too pleased with himself, Albus sauntered away and sat at his usual desk, leaving Scorpius to stare after him. He glanced back, feeling his stare, and sent him a little knowing wink.

Scorpius was suddenly rather ready for the end of the day.

_(Have my lovely readers been appeased, at least briefly? I'm sososososososososo sorry for the delay! ;A; Forgive me! Please read and review! I promise I'll get to work on other updates asap!)_


End file.
